


Fast snippets

by tamy_blue



Category: Fast - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Back, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamy_blue/pseuds/tamy_blue
Summary: He was trying, he was trying to contain the hemorrhage with his bare hands, but he knew he was losing the battle. And how ironic, Vince thought for a split second, that out of everyone there it was him the one doing it.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

I've been toying with a long story in my mind for awhile now. It's an AU fic after the second movie, only that Jesse didn't die in the first one. Brian ends in Miami, and does the job for the Feds and made a deal. When by fate the gang meets him again in Miami years later, Brian is a changed man but they don't know why. He and Dom will have to learn to let go of the past, if they want to have a future...

I know where I want it to go, but I need to put it into words. English is not my first language so it makes things abit harder for me. It's been YEARS since the last time I wrote fanfiction of any kind. Don't know if this will go anywhere but I would like to try. I am just going to post short bits, flashes of "scenes" I have in my imagination, see if I can translate it into writting. Please don't expect much from this. But any constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Cosmical joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stay with me Brian. Stay with us". That seemed to do the trick. Brian looked confused for a moment but then turned his head back to Dom, straining his head so he could get a better glimpse of his profile. Brian smiled, tiny drops painting his pale lips with blood, staining his white teeth.  
> "Always"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 2 am, without stopping to check grammatical errors or anything else. I will come back to this later. But I needed to get it out. Make it real. Spit it out from my dreams and make them verb.  
> So forgive the mistakes.

Vince felt the panic rising up his throat, like a cold snake trying to break free. The world was still black and white, the chaos around him just a small and annoying buzzing in his ears. But color was starting to creep around the edges, and one was brighter than the others. Red. Red like the _[insert car model]_ that moments earlier he had been admiring. Red like the candy apple that Mia had bought and now laid discarded a few feets from where he was. Red like the blood that tinged Brian's lips, like the blood that he was trying to stop. It was everywhere; in his and Brian's clothes, arms, on the floor. Everywhere but inside the damn buster. He was trying, he was trying to contain the hemorrhage with his bare hands, but he knew he was losing the battle. And how ironic, Vince thought for a split second, that out of everyone there it was him the one doing it. Like this was a sick joke that the universe was playing on them. They weren't on a dusty and hot road in the middle of the desert but in that moment they were the only ones in the world. Brian kept his eyes wide open, looking at him with desperation, trying to talk to him, to tell him...fuck if Vince knew what. He wasn't good at this. Dom was the one with the special connection with Brian, with that freaky ability to read each other's minds. Like a demon summoned by the right curse, Dom's hand were suddenly on top of his, adding more pressure to the gaping hole that Brian had on his chest. Vince could feel the life pulsating thick against his fingers, leaking out of Brian like motor oil from a busted engine. They were running out of time, they needed to get Brian to a hospital, _pronto_.

"Dom" There was urgency in his voice and the man next to him heard it too. Dom was looking at Brian with such intensity that Vince wanted to let go and give them space, privacy. But it wasn't possible, he was afraid of moving his hands. It felt like trying to contain the sea and it just kept escaping in between his fingers. "We need to move, Dom".

Dom looked pained at that, and Vince could share the sentiment. While they were there, kneeling on top of Brian, ignoring the rest of the world around them, reality was still away. The severity of the wounds, the blood loss, the danger, the screaming people and the police lights were no more than distant background. But once they were up, on the move, there was no coming back, no certainty. 

Brian shifted his eyes from Vince to Dom, and surely, there it was, that strange telepathy between the two men. Vince felt like a third wheel, with Brian and Dom having a full conversation without saying a word. Dom bit his lip, a flash of white, and then he was leaning down, eyes closed, and kissed Brian. It was short lived and bittersweet, all dry lips and ragged breathing. Then he looked at Vince and pushed his hands down even harder against Brian chest, who gasped in pain. 

Dom was gone but Vince barely had time to blink, and he was back with the Charger. Vince swallowed his anxiety and for a moment wished that Brian was still a cop, that they were in a dusty road in the middle of the desert. He wished for a medevac helicopter and clear skies. But of course it was futile. They were no angels. They loved playing with fire, burning asphalt and miles, riding into the sunset, running on the edge of the sword. So of course, it had to be the Charger, a hellish black beast taking them to the other side of the city, bumpy roads and sharp corners, Vince trying not to lose his position on top of Brian, broad shoulders too big for the backseat of that car.

Brian kept looking at him, and then Dom, and then out of the window over his head, a little square of blue that kept disappearing everytime Dom changed gears and cut corners. Vince couldn't stop looking back at those eyes. He tried, tried to keep him grounded and with them, because Brian was getting a kind of sleepy look, like he wanted to let go and float out to that little square of blue. Vince said his name, and Brian looked again at him, skies forgotten for a second. 

"Stay with me Brian. Stay with us". That seemed to do the trick. Brian looked confused for a moment but then turned his head back to Dom, straining his head so he could get a better glimpse of his profile. Taunt muscles and fiery eyes of his own, focused on the finish line. Dom hated losing, everyone knew it. And he wasn't going to start now, no when he had so much to lose this time. Time was running out but Dom was used to burn the candle at both sides, was not scared of betting against the devil. Brian smiled, tiny drops painting his pale lips with blood, staining his white teeth. 

"Always"


End file.
